Love for Kai
by Helainna
Summary: Fiona left the team  3 years ago. They haven't heard a word from her since. Kai still hasn't forgiven her for leaving so suddenly. What happens when she comes back? KaiOC    Language
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I only own Fiona**_

Ages: Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray: 18

Hilary, Mariah, Fiona, Emily: 17

* * *

Chapter 1

Kai Hiwatari was training in the park, beads of sweat on his forehead. Even the slight breeze didn't help. All it did was ruffle his trademark white scarf. Now that he was 18, life was getting more chaotic. Tyson and Hilary were going out, Ray was in a deep relationship with Mariah and Max was getting started with Emily. Kai felt left out.

Whenever the guys would go on dates, Kai was stuck at the dojo, with no one. Sure, he and Hilary had gone out, but it didn't work between them. They had tried, but it just fell apart. They're still good friends though.

This afternoon, the others were going out to the movies on a triple date, they invited Kai, but he knew that he'd feel strange around them.

He looked at Dranzer in the dish. The phoenix was still spinning.

_Is master confused about love?_

_What? No!_

_Don't lie master. All you need is a little bit of looovee!_

_Go away Dranzer, get out of my head!_

_Fine..._

"_God that stupid bird, I hate it when it does that!"_

He looked at his blade. And a face appeared in his mind's eye. It was Fiona. It had been so long, three years now since she left to study abroad.

* * *

"Fiona?" Kai said, peering in the hallway. He saw a note on the table.

_Dear Kai,_

_I'm sorry for being so gutless, but I couldn't tell you face to face. I'm going to study abroad, for three years. The others don't know about it. I'm sorry._

_Fiona._

Kai had the note bunched up in his fist. Angry. How could she leave the team now?

* * *

It's been three long years. He doubted Fiona would be coming back. Not now anyway.

Fiona poked the piece of chicken that was on the tray in front of her. She hadn't wrote to the boys telling them she'd be coming back now. She would surprise them.

_I've missed them so much! Especially Kai... I wonder what they'll say..._

She shifted uncomfortably in the aeroplane seat. A worried expression fell on her face.

* * *

There was a ring of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Tyson said as he heaved himself out of the sofa. He opened the door. "OH MY GOD!"

Everyone ran to the door upon hearing Tyson's yell. When they saw who was at the door they stopped in their tracks. Kai was the last to see, but his reaction was more angry than surprised.

* * *

_Reviews appreciated! Seeing as this is my first Fic, I'd just like to know whether I should keep writing or forget it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**_

Chapter 2

"Fiona..." Kai growled. "So you've learnt to come back."

Fiona looked sideways, and bit her lip.

"Come in Fiona! We've missed you so much!" Tyson said as he picked up her suitcase and put it in the hall. The others headed into the kitchen. Kai leaned against the wall.

"So you remembered us huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kai got up to face her. "You know damn well what I mean! Leaving the team nearly cost us the tournament!"

"Oh, that's right!" said Fiona sarcastically, "That's all you care about isn't it? The Kai Hiwatari I know hasn't changed. You're still just as selfish!"

"Well you just left to go and study without telling us a thing! Isn't that selfish?"

He knew he had gone too far.

"You know what? Forget I ever came! Forget Fiona Cheung ever existed!"

The kitchen door burst open. Everyone rushed into the room.

"Don't leave!" pleaded Mariah.

"We still have a lot to catch up on!" Hilary said. It was very obvious know they had pressed their ears to the door, curious to learn what would happen. When Fiona had left, it had affected Kai the most.

"Besides, where can you go?" Max asked.

"Well, I-" Fiona paused. She hadn't really thought about that. Anything to get away from Kai was all she wanted.

"Well, you're going to have to stay, I put your stuff in K-" Max gave Ray a sharp nudge, "In the room next to mine."

"Come and have some dinner. You're probably hungry." said Emily gently as she led Fiona into the kitchen.

"Fiona, is my cooking that bad?" Tyson asked over his pasta.

"No, why?"

"You've hardly eaten anything on your plate."

"I'm not really hungry." Fiona said weakly.

It was true Fiona hadn't touched the pasta, but the real reason why was because Kai was glaring at her all throughout dinner.

"Bu-"

"I'm just tired. Goodnight."

She went up the stairs and walked through the hallway, peering into every room, until she came to the room at the end of the hall. She saw her suitcase in the middle of the room, so she went in.

It was such a dark and lonely room. The walls were dark blue. To the corner was a large bed. There was a desk next to the bed and under the window pane. To the left there was a door leading to the bathroom. Fiona walked toward the desk. She picked up the blue blade that was lying there. She turned it over, and traced the edginess of the blade. She looked at the bit chip. It was a red phoenix. Her eye's widened, this room was-

"What are you doing in my room?" Kai Hiwatari stood at the doorway. He walked over a jerked his blade out of her hands.

"I put her stuff in there Kai." Ray stood at the door. "There weren't any spare rooms, or any space in the other rooms for that matter."

"I'll go sleep on the couch then."

"It gets really cold downstairs. Hilary tried to sleep there when she nearly broke up with Tyson, and she nearly came down with hypothermia."

"Fine! I don't have any choice do I?"

"Nope."

"Fine, Goodnight." Fiona unzipped her suitcase and pulled out a singlet and a pair of short shorts. She went into the bathroom.

As soon as Fiona was in the bathroom, Kai wheeled around and shot Ray a death glare. Ray smirked. Even if Ray was his good friend, he didn't have to do this to him.

She came out a few seconds later, and got into the bed. Sighing in resignation, Kai got undressed until he was only wearing his boxers. He climbed into the bed.

He turned sideways until he faced Fiona. He was so preoccupied with being angry at her, he didn't notice how much she had changed. Her skin was still milky white, and her hair was still shoulder length and dark brown. But she had grown up. Her figure had filled in all the right places. Her slender legs looked so soft he wanted to run his hands all over them. In fact, he wanted to run his hands all over her...

_OH GOD! I did not just think that... I take it back... _

_But it's true... I do want..._

_ACK! STOP IT!_

_She's so... hot..._

Kai shook his head, and closed his eyes, and set his wandering mind to sleep.

Fiona opened her eyes after a few minutes. She could feel the heat from the chest of Kai. She breathed deeply. She couldn't believe how much he had changed. She always thought Kai was good looking... but now, he was just so... sexy! He had a six pack now, and plenty of muscles. His hair was still slate grey and a darker grey at the back. She wanted to reach out and touch the soft thick hair... listen to his heart beat... feel the warmth of his chest on her cheek...

_Stop this Fiona... Kai probably has a girlfriend now, I mean, he's so... sexy... and ..._

_YOU'RE GOING ON AGAIN! GO TO SLEEP!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I only own Fiona**_

_Ohkay, I got ONE review... I NEED MORE PEOPLE!!! But yeah. I was thinking of cutting it in a few chapters, because I have run out of ideas -.-"._

**Chapter 3 - Dream Come True**

Kai woke up the next morning, quite confused. What kind of dream was that?

_Rick had grabbed Fiona's wrist. Kai was standing behind a tree, hands folded across his chest. _

"_Baby, you're mine." he said in his sleazy voice._

"_I was but not anymore! Let go!" She shook her arm forcefully, only resulting in more pain for her wrist._

"_Never, the day I claim you as mine, is the day I'll let you go." Rick said snidely, pushing her to the nearest tree. Fiona arched her back in pain as she hit the trunk of the wide tree. It was the same tree Kai happened to be hiding behind. _

"_I'll never be yours! I never want to belong to a man like you!" Fiona said as she let out a gasp of pain, as the blow of his large hand made contact with her face._

"_SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Rick said, now very agitated._

"_I'll never be yours." Fiona said, and his hand came down again to slap her. Fiona's head sharply turned to the left. She kept it there. Her body was weak from struggling. Rick had one had pinning her shoulder. The other hand was pushing itself into Fiona's hair roughly. He turned her head toward him, and kissed her forcefully. Tears fell down her cheeks as the bitter taste took over her entire mouth. As he sucked at her collar bone, he murmured, "You're mine." _

_He was stunned. Rick? What relationship did he and Fiona have? _

_He could hear her feeble cries of pain and help fading, her voice weak, but he could hear her sniffs and sobs. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't, he was frozen with shock._

He looked over at Fiona's sleeping form.

_God she looks so innocent. No way. Fiona would never get involved with a guy like Rick. Rick is such a creep._

He shuffled out of bed, and got dressed. As he pulled on his navy jacket with the red and yellow fastenings, Fiona gave a sleepy yawn. He watched Fiona as she rolled over, and opened her eyes slowly. She looked up.

"Morning." She said with a smile, her voice sweet and quiet. She rested her head on Kai's pillow.

"Hn," Kai grunted, "Breakfast, downstairs." He left the room. When the door shut behind him, Fiona let out a sigh.

As Fiona was getting dressed, the door opened, and in trooped three girls.

"Hey." came Fiona's muffled reply as she pulled a black turtleneck skivvy over her head. She then pulled on a grey knitted dress, a pair of tights and some black heels with pink stitching.

"So..." said Emily, with a cheeky look in her eye.

"How was ..." Hilary grinned.

"Sleeping with Kai, the Ice Phoenix Prince?" giggled Mariah.

"What do you mean?" Fiona sat as she sat on the bed, with the three girls standing overhead.

"Ray saw Kai checking you out before you went into the bathroom." Mariah said, stifling a giggle.

"How do you know?"

"Because Mariah's going out with Ray!"

"Oh...but what about-"

"Tyson's mine."

"I've got Maxie."

"So that's why I have to share with Kai!" Fiona burst out.

The girls nodded solemnly.

"Even Kenny has someone!" Hilary laughed, "It's only Kai who hasn't discovered the wonders of love!"

"BREAKFAST!!" called Ray.

As the eight of them sat down at the dining table, Tyson mumbled through a mouthful of scrambled eggs, "There's another tournament coming up, in America."

"America? Are you guys going to split into your old teams again?" Hilary asked worriedly,

"Umm... for this tournament, me and Mariah are going to go back to White Tiger X."

"Yeah... I'm going to go back to the PPB All Stars." Emily said nervously.

That just left Hilary, Fiona, Max, Kai and Tyson. "Kai?"

"I'm not going to join the Blitzrieg Boys. I'm staying."

"Great! We have a full team! We're going to be friends all through the tournament, right?"

"Of course! Can't forget what happened last time..." Ray said.

"So when are you guys leaving for your old teams?" Fiona said.

"Well, Ray and I are leaving in a week. How about you, Em?"

"I'm leaving in four days. But I'm going to miss you all like hell."

"Will you miss me the most?" Max said cheekily. Emily giggled.

Hilary, Fiona, Kai and Tyson went out into the backyard. The others had gone out to the movies on a double date. Surprisingly, Kai had let Max off.

"Come on. I'll battle Tyson first. You and Fiona can have a break first." Kai growled.

Fiona sat on the bench, and opened a sketchbook. Hilary glanced over. It was full of sketches. Sketches of horses, buildings, cities, and even a few coloured ones. Fiona held a pencil in her hand, watching the boys' bit-beasts in action. Hilary watched the pencil dance across the paper, lines forming, and making a picture. "Wow, Fiona, so you went all the way to America to study art?"

"Yeah, ballet, music and psychology as well."

"YEAH! SEE KAI? I CAN BEAT YOU!!! DID YOU SEE THAT HILARY?" Tyson jumped up and down in ecstasy.

"Fiona!" Kai barked, and Fiona jerked her head up in surprise, her bangs were wispy and fell over her blue-green eyes. "You're up against Tyson."

"Okay," She left her sketchbook on the bench, and swapped places with Kai. She took out her launcher and her lemon yellow blade. She loaded her blade and rip cord.

"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" as they both pulled on their rip cords, the blades fell away from their launchers and into the dish. The white and yellow blades circled each other, until the white blade threw itself toward to yellow blade. Fiona stood there, arms limp by her side, eyes blank. Tyson had his hands bunched up into fists, his legs wide.

"Go DRAGOON!" Tyson declared with a smirk, "You're going down Fiona!"

Fiona smiled a little.

"Dragoon! GALAXY STORM!"

"Enza! NOW! WING CUTTER!"

From Tyson's blade emerged Dragoon, arms out wide to perform it's attack. From the yellow blade came a bird, an ice blue phoenix, wings outstretched and aimed for Dragoon's chest. Just before it hit, the phoenix swerved, brushing Dragoon's chest with it's wing, leaving a gash and Dragoon bellowing in pain. The yellow blade had swerved an hit the white blade from the side, sending it out of the dish.

Kai frowned. He didn't recall Fiona owning a bit beast, but he hadn't had a chance to battle her before she left. He was certainly surprised when he saw her bit beast, but even more so when he saw that it was a phoenix.

Fiona smiled. "Well, that was a good battle. It's got me fired up for the tournament."

Her mobile phone started to vibrate in her pocket and ring. She took it out and answered it, walking away so she could hear.

"It's Rick, meet me in the park, the forest of trees." and he hung up.

Fiona stared at her phone and bit her lip. Rick? What the hell was he doing here?

Kai saw her face. "Who was that?"

"Oh, it was a friend, just wanted to catch up in the park. Hey, I'll see you guys at dinner." She walked off. Kai had a feeling that she hadn't been telling the truth. He followed her secretly.

He followed her into a small forest of pine trees. Fiona stopped. Kai quickly darted behind the nearest tree. He peeked out, seeing Rick, the tall and heavy built blader.

"What do you want, Rick?" Fiona asked coldly.

"Baby, you know what I want." Rick said in his sleazy voice.

_Baby? What the hell?_

"I'm not your baby, not anymore!"

"You're not my baby when I say you aren't." Rick spat, "We aren't over yet."

"YES WE ARE! IT'S ALL OVER! WE'RE THROUGH. WE WERE THROUGH IN AMERICA."

"Baby, you're mine!" he grabbed her wrist. She tried shaking it free, but it proved useless.

"I was, not anymore! NOW LET GO!"

"No, I WANT YOU TO BE MINE! THE DAY I LET YOU GO; IS THE DAY I CLAIM YOU AS MINE. That day has come." he said as he pushed her to the tree.

"I'll never be yours! I never want to belong to a man like you!"

Rick slapped her with all his might.

"SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Rick said, now very agitated.

"I'll never be yours." A loud slap was heard... Kai could only hear whimpers of pains, and the groans from Rick. He could hear her sob. It was like his dream...

Kai snapped back to reality as he heard a rip and a scream. He whipped around, and pulled Rick off Fiona, who had half her chest exposed. Kai took the collar of Rick's shirt and punched him with all the hate and anger he could muster. Rick stumbled and fell. Fiona had collapsed to the ground, hands desperately trying to cover her chest. Rick got up again and Kai just punched him again, the anger and hate building up. While Rick was down, he rushed over to Fiona, gently helped her up and ran all the way to the house.

_Oh look! __A BOMBSHELL (DUM DUM DUUMM!) How creepy._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I only own Fiona._

_Okay, I'm starting to think this story is really crappy, so I'll just stop it here. LAST CHAPTER. If you want more, I'll see, depending on the number of reviews._

**Chapter 4**

When they returned to the house, everyone had gone out. It was just Kai and Fiona.

"How do you know Rick?" Kai asked bluntly. He wanted answers; he didn't care what had just happened. All he wanted was the answers to his questions.

"We met in America, in a mini tournament. He asked me out, and I thought-" Fiona cut off.

"Thought what?"

"I thought it would get-" Fiona mumbled something. "-off my mind."

"Get what off your mind?"

"Nothing."

"So what was that all about just then?" Kai's face emotionless.

_Fiona sat at the window of the apartment she and Rick shared. She wondered how long he'd take to get home __this__ time. She didn't want to face the truth, but it was going to hurt more later, than if she chose to face it now. She heard a click of the door unlocking._

"_Hey baby." Rick said as he took his jacket off._

"_Don't call me Baby." Fiona said, her face had disappointment written all over it._

"_Why not? I called you Baby last night."_

"_AND THAT'S WHAT I REGRET!" Fiona stood up quickly. "I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS YOU CALL BABY OUT THERE!"_

"_Hey, calm down, what's the matter?" Rick said with a smirk._

"_I don't even know why I still put up with you!" Fiona said angrily, "I don't even know why I did it with you last night!" _

_Fiona bit her lip. How could she be so stupid? Did she only have sex because she wanted to keep Rick? Out of desperation to save their tattered relationship? She had given him her last precious thing. And now, she wanted it back._

"_We still had a great time. I mean, you were wild in bed." Rick said sleazily._

_Now come to think of it, it was more pain than pleasure. Rick obviously hadn't care. All he was concerned was pleasing himself. He had pushed himself into her so hard and so fast it had hurt her. It was torture._

"_You know what? I'm leaving. I've already booked a ticket back home. We're over."_

Kai took a good look at Fiona. She was no longer the strong willed girl that he had come to know. She stood there, battered and broken. Lost and confused. Her innocence stolen, by that creep. She need love, she needed to be loved. He doubted he could provide Fiona with the happiness she had been denied.

Fiona plucked up all her courage. _It's time I told Kai how I feel. There's no point in hiding it. I might come to regret it later if I don't tell him._ "Kai..." she said shakily.

"Yeah?" Kai could feel a lump in his throat, his mouth was going dry.

"I... I think..." he heard her voice crack, and it killed him inside. "I have something to confess."

Kai looked at her with big eyes. Fiona took a deep breath. "I really, like you. Ever since I met you. I thought it was... just a crush. But when I went to America, I missed you like hell. I realised that, not having you in my life was so lonely." Fiona's head was down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Kai stood there for a moment. Trying to absorb all that information. He was confused. How did he feel for Fiona? Was more than brotherly?

There was a silence. A bitter silence they both wanted to break.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way... I just..." Fiona brushed past him, and ran up the staircase.

Fiona:_ Oh shit, why the hell did I blurt all that out? I'm so stupid! He only thinks of me like a sister. What now?_

_**Mistress, it's alright...**_

_No it isn't. I have to share a room with him. The others won't budge. _

Fiona had gone to the room she slept in last night, and fell on the bed. She put her head in her folded arms.

Kai: _Fuck! Why didn't I say anything? Now she's probably going to walk out again. FUCK! Kai, you stupid boy!_

_**Master... go to her while you have the chance.**_

_Shut up Dranzer._

At dinner that night, Fiona was chasing a pea around her plate with a fork. Her head rested on her hand. _I don't know what Kai really thinks..._

"Yoohoo? Fiona?" Emily waved her hand in front of Fiona's face.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been listening?"

"Sorry, I'm just so tired from training. I'm going to bed."

They exchanged worried glances. Fiona had been tired ever since she came back.

Kai watched Fiona as she went upstairs. She certainly looked tired, but he knew she was avoiding him.

Later that night, he came into his room. Fiona was sitting on the bed, in her singlet and shorts. She looked up when she saw him come into the room. Without a word, she climbed under the covers of Kai's cold bed. Kai slowly peeled off his clothes.

Fiona watched him; her eyes traced the out line of Kai's body, taking in his strong build. His chest and shoulders were broader than what she remembered. His back was toned too. When he turned around to get into bed, he saw her cheeks turn pink as she turned around to face the wall. Kai climbed under the covers. He put his arms over his head.

_I feel so strange, I have never felt like this before... what is this?_

_**Love, Master, love.**_

The phoenix was right, he felt compelled to give her happiness, protect her from being hurt and he felt as if he was loved. He turned to face Fiona's back.

_Come on! Just tell her, you coward! What are you waiting for?_

_It's hard... I've never done this before..._

_Well, she's the one who actually told you first, and now she's living with the rejection of her love for you. You should be ashamed of yourself, Kai!_

_I'm going to tell her... I just don't know how..._

"Fiona?" she turned around to face Kai, but somehow her face was right in front of his chest. How she wanted to touch it! She wanted to lean her ear on his chest to hear his heart beat.

"I... about today... I think... I... um..." Fiona stumbled over her words.

"I feel the same way." Kai said quickly, "I've had to ask myself, because I just didn't know. I want to be your protector, your love."

Fiona looked down and gave a small and weak smile but there was warmth in her eyes. She moved closer to the half naked blader. He wrapped his strong arms around her slender figure, relishing how good it felt to hold her. She tried to move her head so that her face wasn't buried in his chest, but, it kinda felt good to be pressed up on Kai Hiwatari. She felt his arms loosen, and his hand tilt her head up gently. His face was getting closer, she could feel his hot shallow breaths. He met her soft lips with a kiss. He gently caressed the lips, not knowing what he was doing. It was all from his heart. Fiona slowly kissed back.

Kai wanted to make up for all those lost years. All those lost and lonely years. Even if tonight couldn't repair the hurt, maybe it would erase the past, and lay out a future for them.

* * *

_BAH!!! I'm sorry if you wanted more... well if you do... you need to review!!_


End file.
